


我是猫

by HuoZhongSongTan



Category: Thor Loki - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuoZhongSongTan/pseuds/HuoZhongSongTan
Summary: thorki 锤基 abo   alpha工作锤X omega黑猫基  8岁年龄差 捡猫 同居 后半段有车！！！“你会爱上他，这就是猫的魔法。”





	我是猫

那是个很平常的工作日，不平常的事只有那场大雪。来得毫无预兆，让人措手不及，仅一个上午银白就覆满了大地。

今晚是平安夜，也是初雪。各大商店以不同的版本播放着腻耳聒噪的Merry Christmas，整个城市被单调呆板的红绿白装扮起来，街头粘着大白胡子的圣诞老人堆积着红通通的笑脸，不厌其烦地向每一个路人传递贺卡，翻开一看却是毫无用处的xx商场打折券。

Thor把手揣在并不厚重的绒外套里穿梭着人群，他低着头神情淡漠，行色匆匆...像极了一块无生命的移动硬盘。

圣诞节的喧闹和浮躁与他无关，虽然他的做法也只是闭眼不见闭耳不闻。

除了偶尔颇有兴致地听好友Fandal念叨几句似真似假的神猫都市传说之外，他的生活毫无乐趣。他没有目标，父母对他像是另一个家的人，往年母亲Frigga还会隔三五岔地来公寓看望这个总被父亲忽视的儿子，但当海拉正式分化成为alpha之后，他就干脆主动和他们断了联系，省得他看着母亲抱歉的眼神心里难受。

他们宝贝的Asgard公司只要有一个继承人就够了。

而生来强势好胜的alpha姐姐海拉名正言顺地担起了这个责任。虽然身为家中唯一的alpha儿子，可他没有背负着来自家人的期望。

外面很多人都莫名其妙，好不容易有个这么健壮的儿子，这家人是怎么回事？

他只是在这个苍白无味的世界里被动谋生一样上班，下班，回家。不过当然不会是在Asgard。

以至于今天太过放纵，连最起码该带去的电脑包也忘在了家里。

Thor在一片令人茫然无措的雪白中深一脚浅一脚地印着脚印，一团刺眼的乌黑就这么十分有力地逼着他一直朝着地面的视线聚焦在它上面，四周熙熙攘攘的灰色调人流只是自顾自地流动着，他们眼瞅屏幕滑动着手指，或是抬眼呆愣地看一眼广场中央高大璀璨的圣诞树后继续埋头任由被后来的人群推搡着前进，无一注意到了这脆弱卑微的生灵。

一只冻得睁不开眼的湿乎乎的小黑猫哆哆嗦嗦地发着抖，蜷缩在雪地中。

百无聊赖的Thor立马把工作的事扔到了一边，他有些惊讶，想起那个流传已久的传说，他来了兴致蹲下身，轻轻地揪起小家伙的后颈皮。

那场面就像一只脱离兽群的雄狮好玩似的在雪地中抓住了一只无力挣扎的小猎物。

脏兮兮的小煤球害怕地一激灵，但显然早已没有力气蹬腿反抗。它只想艰难地睁开眼睛想看看即将把自己嫌恶地丢掉的人类长什么样子。

猎物对上了雄狮的视线。

“God,your eyes are so beautiful...”雄狮惊叹道。

在爪牙下的猎物睁开双眼的那一刻，玩世不恭的雄狮变成了温柔的金毛。

你会爱上它，这就是猫的魔法。

Thor紧盯着那双猫眼，原本以为已经枯萎的心里有种说不出的波澜翻涌起来。那双眸子是瑰绿的宝石，是与自己大海般深邃的蔚蓝不同，更为翠绿灵动的生命之叶，它们涌动着魔力正在治愈自己内心千疮百孔的空洞。

Alpha坚信，他25年来见过的任何一只猫都比不上它，尽管它现在又脏又小。面对那双清澈的眸子，Thor心甘情愿地相信传说不只是传说。

把它带回家捂捂暖救它一命似乎也不会少一块肉。很是无聊的Thor这么想着。

而小煤球只是困惑地眯了眯眼睛，任由他着了魔一般把自己揣到怀里，男人发烫的体温让它稍微缓了过来，沉沉地靠在他并不厚实的棉衣上。

若是在平时，小野猫一定会蹬起爪子来狠狠地咬这不知好歹想把自己带走的人类一口，可现在它已经整整饿了三天，真的没有力气了。

Thor噔噔噔地跑上二楼的卧室翻箱倒柜出一堆旧衣服堆了个小窝，胡乱地掸了掸小煤球身上的雪就把它安顿在自己的床头柜上，确认窗户都关好不会有冷风漏进来后就拿好电脑包匆匆赶回了公司。

被塞进衣服堆里没多久，小黑猫敏感的嗅觉立马嗅到了旧衣服里属于alpha的气味。就像Thor从Fandal那里听来的传说里流传的那样，刚刚与人类alpha零距离接触过的omega小猫感到身体一阵酸痛，它本就模糊的意识失去了一小段时间，在那期间无可控制地变成了人类形态。

十七岁模样的黑发少年，白嫩干净，就这么一丝不挂地从显然不足以容纳人类体型的床头柜上“碰”地摔了下来，狠狠地砸在了地上。

虽不想承认，但那对于一向以灵活轻盈著称的猫族来说的确有一点儿狼狈。

不知道发生了什么的小猫迷迷糊糊地撑起身体，揉了揉毛茸茸的猫耳，他有些吃痛地眯起眼睛环顾了一圈，凭本能爬上了眼前看起来极度温暖的大床，抓起软乎乎的被子就钻了进去。

这是一个极度难耐的下午。  
当然只是对苦命上班的Thor来说。

为了照顾小煤球，史上第一次以超出领导标准的要求提前完成工作的Thor急急忙忙赶回了他那被称为家的朴素公寓，一米九的个子笨重地踮着脚小心翼翼推开房门的他感到了又一次震惊。

这次的震惊可以达到让他呆滞的程度。

天上掉下个黑发美人？！  
他甚至敢马上对天发誓，Thor·Odinson，这辈子的运气都用在了今天。

就算变成人样，猫也还是猫。听觉很灵敏的小猫抖了抖耳朵立刻醒了过来，他撑起身子看向声响发出的房门。

啊，是早上的金毛犬回来了。小猫的第一反应就是这样。

但小猫不明白，有着蓝汪汪眼睛的可爱金毛犬为什么用这种见了鬼的表情看着自己。他有些不安地扭来扭去，这才意识到自己身在Thor的床上。

小猫害怕地打了个寒噤，糟了！人类似乎不喜欢猫猫狗狗上他们的床，尤其是浑身跳蚤的流浪猫，没有哪个蠢蛋会喜欢自己脏兮兮的毛在干净的被单上乱蹭。

并没有意识到重点是什么的小猫有些恐惧，他想快些跳下床，着急忙慌手忙脚乱却一个腿软抓着被子滑了下去，瘫坐在了地上。

懵懵懂懂的猫族少年这才震惊地发现自己的腿、手和整个身体......

少年瞪大眼睛，难以置信地伸出舌尖舔了一下手背。

呜哇...好光滑......

这一动作显然在一个纯种人类眼里违和感十足，但这并不代表他会讨厌看着一个白净赤裸带着猫耳的漂亮少年软软地坐在地上，与光滑的丝绸被单肌肤相亲，还色情地用艳红的小舌头挑逗似的舔弄自己光滑的皮肤，湿漉漉的绿眼睛里满是慵懒和满足......当然这都是他们龌龊的脑补。

另一边，全程目睹着这一美景的纯种成年男性人类·Thor·Odinson感觉自己鼻腔开始很没出息地发烫，以至于完全没有注意到他那肌肉上暴鼓着青筋的手已经快要把无辜的门把手给整个拆下来了。

Thor，你真该穿越回每一个Fandal诚心诚意地给你讲都市传说的星期日，把一脸不屑嘲笑这位好伙计的自己狠狠揍一顿。

不谙世事的小猫终于反应过来，惊慌地看着门边alpha凶悍的眼神，可怜兮兮地抓着被子往墙角缩。

“呜求你...别过来......”

变声期青涩又柔软的奶音让Thor脑中某根筋“啪”地断了。尽管那语言不那么标准。

“......乖乖乖，小家伙别怕...我吓着你了？我不会伤害你的。唉别哭千万别哭啊......”

Thor看着他的小猫红了眼角害怕得一副马上要哭出来的表情反倒慌乱起来。他竭力按捺住作为一个alpha的冲动，随便给他丢了一件衬衫抱起光溜溜有些害怕的小家伙把他放到床上哄了半天，哄好了自己才十分自觉地睡了沙发。

Thor整晚都轻嗅着手指间流淌的omega的冷香，自己的心跳快得他一夜无眠。

感谢你，上帝，哦不，圣诞老人。世界上再没有比这更棒的圣诞礼物了。

这是小猫来到Thor家的第三周，Thor给他起名叫Loki，教他更顺利地使用人类的语言和物品，苦口婆心地说服他乖乖洗澡，穿上衣服......

众所周知，猫不喜欢洗澡。

更不喜欢穿衣服。

人猫大战的结果是看起来软乎乎实则性格极其高傲恶劣巨难妥协的Loki勉勉强强地答应穿上Thor的衬衣，若一定要出门才会穿他眼中充满束缚感的裤子。

可怜的Thor只能无奈地强迫自己不要每天把视线钉死在那两条又细白又修长的腿上，这对于一个成年alpha来说简直是折磨。

但刚刚分化还没经历过热潮期的年轻omega完全不懂这些。

“Thor，你捡到我的时候，说过我的眼睛很美，是吗？”Loki坐在餐桌上轻轻晃荡着交叠的双腿，端着布丁盘，优雅地用小勺子学着人类那样一勺一勺地挖着布丁。他已经可以很流利地和Thor交流了。

“嗯，怎么了？”Thor正在专心对付煎锅里的三文鱼，自从Loki来了以后，他发誓得逼着自己学会做些能吃的菜，自己只吃外卖吃不死，可不能亏待了他的黑发美人。

“唔...我只是好奇，”Loki嚼着布丁含糊不清地讲着，“我见过的所有人类和猫，除了你，没有谁注意到我的眼睛，甚至连我自己也不知道。他们都嫌弃我的黑毛，说它们会带来厄运。”

Thor叹了口气，转过头望向他的小黑猫，不出他的预料，虽然Loki仍强装镇定地想把腿摇得更欢，但那不会撒谎的黑粉色耳朵已经沮丧地垂了下来，出卖了它们正在回忆着流浪时被孤立的孤独，神情落寞的主人。

“这个世界虽然很无聊，Loki，但没有什么会带来厄运。”Thor关了火放下锅铲，把煎好的三文鱼装在盘里端了过去，一手握住Loki搭在桌边的小爪子，一边笑着揉了揉他柔软的黑发，“相反，你比它们都幸运，因为它们还在流浪，你已经遇见了我。”

Loki歪着头望着眼前湛蓝深邃的眼睛，似乎在思索些什么，很快就释然地笑了起来：“Thor，你的眼睛也很好看。”

被小美人夸了的alpha飘飘然地发现那黑粉色的猫耳重新活力地立了起来，他的小猫显然很满意这个回答。他把小猫抱下来放在椅子上，笑眯眯地看着他胡乱地用叉子往嘴里塞着红粉色的三文鱼。

Thor现在才知道，原来幸福这么简单。

alpha下定了决心，要加倍努力地工作，最好能当个什么总裁，好把他的小猫养得胖胖的。

但Odinson们总是决定了什么就不愿回头，只想一个劲地往既定的方向埋头猛冲，从来没有一个关于“度”的概念。

这位Thor·Odinson则变得早出晚归，在Loki还没醒来的清晨就匆匆忙忙地准备好早餐出了门，又在Loki困得等不下去的深夜匆匆忙忙地回家。

于是整个白天，Loki都在家里无聊得啃爪子。终于有一次，Thor难得地早些回了家，推门却没有那只小黑猫喵喵地踱出来迎接自己。

正感到奇怪的Thor在看见客厅的窗户完完全全地向外敞开以后，他发觉自己的心脏漏了一拍。

完了。这是第一个在他脑海中蹦出的单词。

他像只无头苍蝇在楼下的花园里乱转着寻找，他几乎翻遍了每一块青草垛和蔷薇花圃，甚至确认过每一棵枝桠交错的枫树，往时平和温柔的alpha简直急得想要发疯。

直到傍晚，小黑猫才颤颤巍巍地从客厅的窗户爬了进来，看见在沙发上抱着头的alpha，它无力地喵了一声。

听见那一声脆弱的呜咽，alpha颤抖了一下猛地抬起头冲到了窗户边上，小黑猫痛苦地趴在窗沿，身上四处分布着鲜红的伤痕，就算是在黑色的遮掩下，也能看见鲜血殷殷地涌出，濡湿了油亮的黑色。

有人伤害了他的猫。

“Loki？！”Thor惊呼出声，发了疯似的关上窗户，仿佛外面有什么怪物正要追上来。他手忙脚乱地从储藏室掏出了酒精和纱布。

尽管Thor已经小心得不能再更温柔了，没完没了的酒精刺激仍让Loki无法控制住猫的野性。它几次痛得发出喵呜的惨叫，凶狠地一口咬住Thor为它消毒的手，快要渗出血时又想起什么忽然松开嘴，忍耐着痛苦地呻吟。但Thor并不在意这点第二天就会愈合的牙印，一边心疼地包起纱布一边对小野猫絮絮叨叨。

“暂且先这样吧，在伤好得差不多之前不许变成人形。”alpha担心变成人类伤口会撕裂变大，轻轻地把小猫抱到了平时几乎没有用过的猫窝里。

和决心奋力工作时一样果断，Thor全然不顾上司们的意见斩钉截铁地推掉了除谋生需要外的一切发展工作，在家照顾Loki。

虽然将把Loki伤成这样的犯猫绳之以法再教训一顿的处理方式显然是不可能做到的，但他想着起码要亲口听Loki跟他道歉以及解释。

好在Loki的伤口愈合得很快。几乎是在家睡了一个星期，还流血的伤口就愈合得只能看出一些淡淡的红痕，只是伤疤处的毛一时半会儿长不回来。

终于获得alpha允许的Loki立马毫不留恋地变成了那个黑发少年。变得有些虚弱的少年皮肤比往常更加苍白，疤痕衬着单薄的衬衣，若隐若现地从里面透着淡淡的红色。

我才不想身上这一块那一块的秃着。Loki满脸都写着这句话。

“所以，我是不是该听你好好解释一下，你那天跑出去干什么了？”Thor耐着心痛的愤怒坐在沙发上看着Loki心虚地慢腾腾挪了过来，温顺地趴在他身边不安地低下头。

“Thor，”少年浓密弯曲的睫毛抖动着，微微盖住了他清澈透明的绿眼睛，但Thor仍注意得到，那里面满是惶恐和犹豫，以及无止境的孤独。

“你以后...会赶我走吗？”

Thor很惊讶：“什么？”

这不是他预想到的回答，不，这反倒是个疑问句啊。

Loki说，他那天太过无聊就去楼下转转，结果碰到了几只流浪的同类，它们闻到了自己身上刺鼻的人类alpha的气味，居然一反常态地主动和自己说了话。

虽然那并不是什么好话。

它们说了很多刻薄尖酸的词语，但真的让Loki心绞痛的是它们说人类都很残忍，一时兴起收养了猫狗后，一段时间厌恶了就无情地丢掉它们，任它们自生自灭，甚至是花钱买来的也一样。

“你不也是因为你家主人不理你了，才来这边找我们诉苦的么？可怜的黑煤球。”这是它们对Loki解释的嘲讽回答。

Loki面无表情地听了很久，终于忍无可忍地扑了上去，虽然对它们表示愤怒，但它们的话确实扎进了它看似坚毅实则脆弱的心，在这个家的几周，Loki的确感到了Thor的力不从心。

它在流浪的那几年里并不是没有见过被遗弃的同类，它们的眼睛有的仍抱有希望般清澈愿意信任人类，而有的，已装满混沌的仇恨。

也许...Thor最近都不回家陪自己......和它们说的一样，是赶自己滚蛋的前奏？

在这种犹豫纠结又心痛的心情下，Loki面对那几只凶悍的大猫显然败占下风。

静静听着的Thor没有讲话，起身拿来了Loki最喜欢的魔方形状的淡蓝色毛绒玩具，但小猫没有心情，落寞地抱住玩具把下巴搭在上面，望着Thor等他开口。

“我在努力，Loki。”alpha伸手抚摸着omega光滑的后颈，粗糙的手指没注意掠过了腺体，Loki猛地一颤条件反射般地挡开alpha僵在半空的手。

Thor尴尬地放下，他内心过于敏感的omega对他仍然防备。

“......我这几周想该怎么养你都快想破了脑袋，你没看出来吗？我天天盼着加薪。”

Loki惊讶地睁大刚刚躲避视线而半闭的眼睛。

原来是在忙工作，Loki心想。哦，自己可真蠢，人类的世界可比猫复杂得多。

猫族只要愿意，就可以毛茸茸地挤作一团一直生活下去。

但若厌恶对方，猫就只能独自流浪。

Loki就属于后者。

“你该不会以为我是不想养你了才不回家的吧？”Thor看着Loki的眼神释然地笑了，“我没什么钱，Loki，但你给了我一个努力生活的理由。”

缓了一口气的alpha忽然正经起来：“坐好，我的小野猫。”

Loki懵懵懂懂地任由alpha托起他的脚掌，他变戏法一般取出一条镶了金边的墨绿色丝带，认真地帮omega系在了他细白的脚腕上，庄重得像在举行什么仪式。

Loki此刻上身只穿了Thor的白衬衫，过长的下摆刚盖住臀部，他用手撑住身体向后微仰着抬起左腿，微卷的黑发泄在肩头，半眯着碧绿的眼瞳俯视着Thor的金发。身前如雄狮的高大男人甘愿俯身面对他如雕塑般削瘦光滑的脚丫，他身上若隐若现的红痕让此景变得尤为香艳。

“这是什么？”心情很快转好的Loki歪着头调皮地动了动脚趾，显然很喜欢这条丝带的配色。

“信物。”Thor欣赏着眼前的美景，“你喜欢的话，变成猫的时候还能戴在脖子上。”

Loki开心地挪近Thor：“我喜欢这个。可我在书上看到‘信物’是要交换的......”小猫抿着薄唇苦恼地思索，片刻又想起了什么，兴奋地用小手捧住alpha胡子拉碴的脸，伸出粉红的舌尖非常认真地舔了舔他的皮肤，然后乖巧地坐回原位一脸期待地等待Thor的反应。

“......Loki，”Thor眼神变了，他感受着温热离开后脸颊的凉意，反应大得有些出乎Loki的预料。

“......你对其他猫做过吗？”

“没有。”小猫舔着唇回味着Thor的味道，他从来都是苟延残喘地独自活下去的，没有别的猫来对他表达好感。

Thor忍着冲动一把把没有被爱过的小野猫揽进怀里，拿粗糙的下巴蹭他头顶柔软的黑发。

“那从系上这根丝带开始，你就不能再对别的猫或人这样做。”

Loki舒服地把毛茸茸的脑袋往金毛犬温热的颈窝里蹭了蹭，“唔...我只对你好......”

一人一猫的生活随着alpha将工作安排调整妥当磕磕绊绊地走上了正轨。像omega不再嫌弃新毛已重新长出的猫态一样，他也慢慢地接受了alpha对他腺体的触碰。

Thor最终决定在家里完成大部分工作，反正只要有电脑就没什么做不了的。而逐渐临近第一次热潮期的omega小猫把“傲娇”这一属性丢得越来越远，一开始渴求alpha的信息素味道就不管不顾地跳上电脑桌蹭着Thor移动着鼠标的大手，甚至开始不用力地用嘴含住他的手指，舔吻啃咬弄得上面又红又湿。

这种时候Thor只能无奈地把它揪离自己的鼠标，顺手放在大腿上用左手安抚着继续工作，感到被敷衍了的omega显然很生气，蛮不讲理地突然变成人形，光溜溜地赖在alpha怀里对Thor的脖颈又啃又咬又抓，直到一条条红痕凌乱暧昧地分布在皮肤上面。

“......Loki，安分点儿...你这样我外出怎么见人......”alpha绝望地抓住胡乱勾揉着他金色长发的两只小爪子把单手它们捏在一起。omega弯曲着膝盖半跪在alpha两腿之间，身体微微前倾，双手被Thor毫无余地地禁锢在身前，一双猫眼如同美杜莎的宝石湿漉漉而委屈地望着Thor，里面流露出一些足以让alpha失控的情欲。

Thor这才注意到，他的小猫身体已经接近成熟，就像饱满玲珑的果实，快要到可以采摘下来一口口吃掉的时候了。

时间在alpha不安的等待中又飞快地过去了两周。

Thor回到家的时候，还没来得及脱下外套，一股薄荷味道的馥郁冷香就透过卧室紧闭的房门占据了alpha的理智。

omega的热潮期来了。

这并不是全无预兆，随着隆冬冰雪的消融，窗外野猫发情的凄厉叫声此起彼伏。

他很丢脸地不想承认自己身为一个早已成年的男性alpha却对猫族omega的热潮期手足无措。

虽然人与猫似乎本该有生殖隔离，但门后浓郁甜腻的信息素味道已经蛮横地让他硬了。Thor颤抖着攥紧冒生理汗水的手，犹犹豫豫地滚动了一下喉结，还是打开了房门。

房门内的景象和涌上来淹没Thor的信息素让alpha本就没剩多少的理智在顷刻间彻底崩裂殆尽。他的黑猫美人喘息着蜷缩在大床上，粘连在后颈的黑发勾勒出他诱人的肩膀曲线。少年白净美好的身体深陷在褶皱迤逦的被单里，光滑的真丝被被omega夹在湿泞的双腿间无意识地磨蹭着，他用猫族偏尖锐的指甲把Thor的衬衣撕得七零八落，难耐地抚按摩挲自己的胸前的软肉轻叫，毫不克制的力道把身上也抓出零散的红痕。

昏暗的卧房里，如此单纯苍白的少年就这样淫乱地在被褥间玩弄自己年轻的身体，唇间不断泄出奶猫般嘤嘤的呻吟挑逗着alpha锁定猎物般绷紧的神经。

“......Loki？”alpha舔了舔唇，试探性地从干燥冒火的喉咙里挤出omega的名字，嗓音嘶哑得吓了他一跳。

omega呜咽着揪紧被子把它往双腿里夹，“呜...Thor......帮我...我难受......”抬起的眼眸被情欲冲得迷乱不堪，通红的眼角尤为浪荡。

Thor克制不住地走向Loki，仅剩的一点点身为“监护人”的理智督促alpha抱他去浴缸冲个凉来熬过初次的热潮期。

他当然没想到会刚跨上床就被omega一把扯过骑在身下。

“Hey...冷静点儿Loki，我也许不能标记你，我是人类......”Thor僵硬着撑起身体紧张得舌头都变得不利索。

“我不知道，可你是alpha......”Loki失去理智般赤裸着整个身子一边在alpha耳边呢喃一边把他摁了下去。

他的小猫像变了个人，不管不顾地把光滑的双腿抵在alpha宽削的腰际投怀送抱似的让裸露的身体贴上Thor坚实的胸肌，用猫科动物特有的带有倒刺的舌头舔弄面前健壮的身体，弄得令世上所有omega陶醉的肌群潮湿不堪。

“唔嗯...做点什么，Thor，my blonde......”

“你叫我什么？”alpha被仅十七岁的小omega挑逗得头昏脑涨。

该死，这太他妈的辣了。

他遵循着本能用滚烫的手掌揉捏着发情小公猫弹性柔韧的细腰和丰满圆润的臀部，啃咬送上前来的小蛋糕，舔吻吸吮直到那块皮肤浮起红晕。

去他妈的负责任。

他现在只想把这只不知好歹挑衅自己的小野猫干得合不拢腿喊着自己的名字哭着求饶，就是饿了除了他的老二以外也别想吃任何东西，让那一被碰就骚得流水的小屁股只对自己翘着，平坦紧绷的小腹只能被精液灌满，在完全被肉壁吸收之前别想自己拔出来......

享受着抚摸的Omega惊叫一声软了下来，被迫前倾身体让被兽性逐渐侵占的alpha恶趣味地把大腿顶在他泥泞的腿根间磨蹭顶弄着自己。

“......嗯...哈......我从你的电脑上看到的，人类在做这些事的时候都爱叫对方这个...嗯......对不对？”

God，你真低估了猫的好奇心，Thor·Odinson。

Alpha不再说话，惩罚似的用两指撑开红肿淌水的雌穴探了进去。

“唔！Thor...哈啊！”Loki惊喘着撑起身体，从未被开拓过的禁忌之地却本能地渴望被占领被灌溉，一张一合地绞着两根粗糙的手指分泌出更多爱液邀请侵略者进入。

Thor摁住omega的腰窝又加入一根手指，模仿着交合的动作一内一外地抽插搅弄。指腹揉按过肉壁的酥麻快感让Loki难耐地掩声尖叫，扭曲着脚趾把身下火热的躯体夹得更紧。

alpha一只手离开他的腰窝，强硬地扳过肩膀上哭得梨花带雨的Loki吻了上去，Loki从来没有感受过这个，电脑上看过的画面只是嘴唇间的契合，而Thor的粗暴已经超越了他的认知范围。

Loki头脑空白地感受着前后的夹击带来的快感，男人用舌席卷自己口腔内每一丝空气，像对待艺术品般舔过他微微尖锐的虎牙吮吸Loki的舌苔，来不及咽下的唾液从舌底钻出来沿嘴角溢出，薄唇红肿不堪。直至他快因为缺氧昏过去Thor才难舍难分地在空中拉扯出色情的银丝。

这一吻似解除了alpha的所有封印，他粗喘着坐起来抬起omega的屁股把硬得胀痛滚烫的阴茎撑在穴口，Loki兴奋又惊恐地叫了一声，抠住Thor的肩膀翘起屁股等待着进入。

Alpha闷哼着挤进去了一些，经过开拓和体液润滑的雌穴期待地蠕动吞咽着那根茎柱，Loki在呻吟声中不停扭动腰肢想继续吞入，而Thor转变了一下重心，让Omega整个身子钉着那根肉刃直接坐了下去。

猛地被贯彻到底的痛与快感让Loki尖叫起来。  
“太深了...哈呃......不要...Thor！呜......”Loki可怜兮兮地扭动身体想拔出来一些，修长的脖颈扬起一个美丽的弧度，汗水沿着喉结的曲线缓缓流下滴入两人摩擦的胸膛间，被更为激烈的碰撞碾得破碎。

“嗯？不要？”做爱时的alpha绝不会容忍omega对自己的反抗，对omega有压倒性命令感的低沉粗重的质问语气让Loki害怕地缩起身体，尽管做错的明明是alpha。

显然这具身体比它的主人要诚实得多。

Thor坏心眼地一边轻咬Loki敏感的猫耳一边在紧绞住那茎根的体内驰骋，惹得小猫哑着嗓子抽噎，双腿缠紧了他的腰。

“那我停下了。”alpha说完就把被Loki夹得湿淋淋的肉刃干脆地拔了出来，暧昧地摩擦着红肿充血的穴口不肯入内。

Omega的热潮期有的不仅是欲望与饥渴，更是过剩的快感扭成一股股狰狞的死结绑住喉咙的痛苦。

“？！”omega感觉被填满的身体被一下子抽了个干净，他痛苦地大声喘息，下身泛着淫欲让他心里发痒的空虚感使得他顾不上恐惧一动不动的Thor，无比难耐地趴在alpha肩上用腿根磨蹭挑逗着那根肉刃，虎牙摩挲着接近腺体的皮肤毫无尊严地乞求它再次塞满自己。

Thor强忍住把他干翻的欲望冷冰冰地吐出三个字：“自己来。”三个字充满支配和引诱，引诱着年轻的omega自甘堕落。

“呜...Thor......”Loki委屈发颤地呜咽带上了哭腔，快要高潮而不得那种熊熊燃烧的渴望快把他折磨疯了。Omega仍不放弃地红着眼角拿那双蒙了湿雾的绿眼睛望着alpha，回答他的却只是一个绝对命令般的眼神示意。

脑子里一片乱麻的小猫只得向后伸手寻找那根能让他渡过热潮期的肉刃，极其羞耻地红着脸，在老奸巨猾的alpha火辣玩味的注视下自己找准方向自残似的坐了下去。

“哈啊...嗯......”空虚被填满的快感让omega眼神涣散地凝视着天花板，他向后微撅着屁股，不自觉地一上一下动起了腰让肉刃各个方向地肏着自己，蠕滑紧致的穴道痉挛着收缩逼着Thor缴了械。射出来的Alpha微微皱起眉，痴迷地注视着Loki现在的样子，不识世事的发情小猫淫乱又收敛，黑猫弹性的尾巴从雪白的股缝皮肤间延出啪啪地抽打着alpha的小腿。他不禁担心若不好好调教这辣得让人头皮发麻的性感小野猫，哪天被别的公猫拐跑了他哭都来不及。

这样的认知使alpha的心揪了一揪，他猛然想起Loki遇见他之前一直在流浪，若是他没在热潮期前被他捡回家......

Thor不敢再想下去。

决定把小野猫肏得一想做就只能摇着尾巴祈求自己干他的变态狂·Thor·Odinson在小野猫累得停下喘息的时候一个翻身把他压在身下让他半跪在床上。

“你做得很好，Loki。但现在你别想溜了。”

被占有欲冲昏了头的alpha掰开omega丰满的肉丘整个塞了进去发狠地抽动，完全被压制的体位让Loki难受又兴奋得紧扯住身下被滴下的体液濡湿的被单磨蹭。

“乖Loki，告诉我，你最喜欢的是哪儿，嗯？”Thor一边大幅冲撞一边捏住omega泪汗唾液交叠的下巴把手指捅进他微张着娇喘的嘴里搅动，“我知道你刚刚自己动的时候已经发现了...是偏左边？”

“...唔..唔嗯......里...深一点......往左...哈啊！！”Loki艰难地让语言不受口中异物的影响摆动着腰引导体内的侵略者攻向敏感脆弱的那一点。

巨物碾过那一凸起的一刻omega弓起背潮吹着射了出来，一股股白浊飞溅在滑腻不堪的腿根和被单上，还有一点溅到了他的下巴。而Thor看得来了劲，仍不加放松地继续捅着那一点，快感过剩的痛苦惹得Loki哭得更加可怜，发了疯一般呜呜地摇头，甩起凌乱的黑发含糊不清地向alpha求饶，高潮时肉穴陡然紧缩夹得alpha嘶了一声，“啪”地一巴掌扇在那白嫩丰满的肉丘上继续惩罚肏干。

“呜...Thor求你，哈呃！放过我...嗯......里面要坏了......”Loki挣扎着哭泣，他被Thor那一掌火辣的痛感拍得更为敏感，而借着omega高潮后的惯性Thor在里面更加蛮横地横冲直撞，Loki每一下都被撞得前进几分，刚滑出一点儿就被alpha闷哼着拽住脚踝拖了回来继续按在身下肏干。

“告诉我...Loki，我是你的什么？”

“哈啊...嗯......监护人？”

“不对。”

“Boy...friend，Huh，Husband......”Loki强撑起恍惚的精神回答Thor没完没了莫名其妙地问题。

“Hummm...不赖......还有么？”

“慢点......嗯啊...哈......你还是我的...呜....主人......？”

恭喜我们聪明的小猫，猜对了。

Thor被这声带着哭腔的“主人”勾得血脉喷张，逼着小猫哑着嗓子喊他。小猫喊了几句就被埋没在尾音上挑的抽噎和凶悍的进犯里，直到Loki抱着的枕头快被他哭喊着咬成碎末，alpha才成功撞开了年轻omega紧闭的生殖腔，带有肉刺的腔壁淫荡地吮吸无止境地捅入的肉刃。生殖腔被肏的那种极致快感让Loki直冲云霄，他一手撑起身体一手颤抖着往下抚摸着被捅出形状的小腹双眼无神地尖声嚎叫。

当Thor巨大的结占满omega紧致青涩的生殖腔，Loki已经哭得喊不出声了，一股股热流灌溉着肥沃的腔内把里面弄得饱胀不堪。

Alpha等待着结的消去，轻轻撩开Loki脖颈上濡湿的黑发露出光滑饱满未被伤害过的腺体，他知道在omega的生殖腔内成结意味着什么。  
“Loki......我可以吗？”Thor有些犹豫。

“嗯...都已经这样了，随便你干什么......”Loki无力地轻喘颤抖着嘴唇，算是默许。

Alpha俯下身含住腺体舔弄了一会儿，omega的薄荷味冷香沁人心脾。他抱住身下的小猫，终于咬破了那个多汁饱满的果实。

“呜啊！嗯......”人类alpha的标记让他感到刺痛的身体忽冷忽热，但不至于难受。Loki贪婪地呼吸着空气中alpha崩裂开来制衡omega的烟草味信息素，等结消下去扭过身体主动含住alpha带着血丝的唇。

余生你将永远属于我。

Thor拦腰抱起omega把两人一起摔进了浴室的浴缸，如同永远不会褪色的誓言一般的标记重新勾起了最为纯质的欲望，这对爱人在并不算豪华的浴室里翻云覆雨，Loki的猫耳抖动着颗颗落下的水珠，尾尖扫过Thor的腰际，猫的魔法笼罩了这间普通至极的公寓。

从今以后，Loki只能是Thor的绿瞳黑猫，Thor只能是Loki的蓝瞳金毛。

一切安乐，无不来自困苦。

每个幸福的人，都有一段沉默的时光。那一段时光，是付出了很多很多，忍受孤独和寂寞，不抱怨不诉苦，日后说起时，连自己都能被感动的日子。

他们不用忆起从前，他们可以对一切灰色的外人沉默，只对对方露出璀璨的笑容。

年少轻狂的他们有这个权力。

凌晨入睡时，Loki迷迷糊糊地从Thor的金色发梢间望见窗外城市淡色的黎明，雾微微地浓了起来，而他似乎嗅到了早春新芽萌发清新泥土的气味。钟楼的钟一声声庄严地敲着，但不足以唤醒那些疲累一生颓然入睡的人群。

也许敲钟人只为他们敲响。

他低下头确认了一下左脚脚踝上的墨绿色丝带，暖暖地笑着把头埋进Thor胸前，沉沉地睡了过去。

最美的时光停留在此刻。

半年后，Fandal带着Thor的另一个好友Sif和他在公司碰了面。知道Thor用了不到一年就升职经理的消息后两人惊叹着拍着他的肩膀。

“吾友，不赖嘛。”Sif坏笑着用手肘怼了怼面前的金发高个，“怎么的，有女朋友了？”

“不，是传说。”Thor神秘兮兮地向Fandal挤了挤眼，右手伸进口袋抚摸着刚刚买下的精致丝绒小盒子。

也许，他该向除了这两个挚友之外的整个世界隐瞒传说的成真，嗯...告诉他们也得等小窝中大着肚子的Loki顺产之后，他们也许会有一个和Loki一样的猫族宝宝，也许会像Thor自己只是个普通的人类，谁知道呢。他们的故事只于这个城市，这个公寓里发生，没有任何人可以打扰他们。

与人类alpha结合的少年获得了猫族的祈福，他被赐予和人类等长的寿命。

灰色调的城市里，传说闪耀着光芒在某处生根，生生不息地永远绵延下去......

end


End file.
